


Жара

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [15]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Saratov challenge, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: В Фэйблтауне ужасно жарко, и эта жара, похоже, имеет сказочную природу — как и все здесь.
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Жара

**Author's Note:**

> _Посвящается невыносимости уходящего лета._  
> 

Плюс тридцать девять по Цельсию. По Фаренгейту — все сто два. Впрочем, едва ли адская жара, явно собиравшаяся дотла испепелить Фэйблтаун этим летом, могла быть вообще измерена хоть какими-то цифрами; первое число, что тут приходило на ум — шестьсот шестьдесят шесть.

Наверное, на такой отметке держатся термометры в аду. Что ж, к этому все явно и шло.

Бигби расстегнул уже третью пуговицу на рубашке, вывернул ручку раздолбанного, но пока каким-то чудом работающего вентилятора на максимум и откинулся на спинку стула. Окна и двери, открытые настежь, не спасали. Офис шерифа сегодня определенно собирался превратиться в сауну.

Нельзя сказать, что Бигби Волк, сын Северного Ветра и волчицы Зимы, был поклонником саун и вообще жары.

Никто не мог быть поклонником жары в такую погоду. Небо над Фэйблтауном выгорело почти до белизны, в городе было смертельно душно и пахло горячим асфальтом. Лавка мясника Иоганна превратилась едва ли не в самое популярное место в Фэйблтауне — вернее, не сама лавка, а ее склад-холодильник, когда-то столь любимый бандой Скрюченного Человека. Здесь хотя бы было прохладно и сохранились со времен банды столы, стулья и даже дартс и небольшой диванчик — отличное место, чтобы укрыться от палящего жара снаружи. Из “Эггмана”, превратившегося изнутри в настоящую печку злой ведьмы, повытаскивали наружу добрую половину столиков, и редкие клиенты теперь сидели на улице под тентом, поедая почти исключительно одно мороженое. Относительно неплохо дела шли у Холли с ее баром в прохладном подвале, но на самом деле все, кто только мог, кроме прежних обитателей жарких стран, просто попрятались от жары по домам. Шериф, разумеется, не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. В Фэйблтауне для него всегда находилась уйма работы.

— Бигби? — в дверь заглянул Блю.

Курьерская служба Фэйблтауна в его лице переоделась в голубую майку, шорты и пляжные шлепанцы. Глядя на Блю, хотелось к морю — вернее, в море, и поближе к дну, подальше от солнца и вод у поверхности, разогретых почти до кипятка.

— Счастье-то какое, ты здесь, — выдохнул Блю с облегчением. — Я пытаюсь поймать тебя третий день.

— Было много дел в отдаленных кварталах, — отозвался Бигби. — Что у тебя стряслось, Блю?

— Стряслось то, что для администрации Фэйблтауна я, выходит, чертов человек-невидимка, — Блю бросил на стол Бигби письмо. — И это, заметь, при том факте, что настоящего невидимку, мистера Гриффина, никто не встречал уже около... Лет шестидесяти, нет?

— Почему-то я не удивлен, что его давненько не видели, — отозвался Бигби, нехотя потянувшись к конверту. — Знаешь ли, я точно по нему не скучаю. Что это такое? — Он достал листок, развернул его, прочитал вслух: — «Мистер Крейн, сделайте уже что-нибудь с кондиционером в нашей комнате. Пиноккио говорит, что покрытие его тела превращается в воск и плавится на такой жаре, я не знаю, что он имеет в виду, но звучит просто отвратительно». Подпись — «Бой Блю (Пастушок)». Где-то я уже видел это письмо.

— Ага, — скрестил руки на груди Блю. — Наверное, на столе Крейна. Письмо пролежало там довольно долго, и оно не первое, я не раз обращался к нему. У нас с Пиноккио персональная преисподняя дома началась еще задолго до того, как в Фэйблтауне стало по-настоящему жарко. И да, кажется, Пиноккио потеет чем-то вроде скипидара. Это ужасно, честное слово. Наверное, хуже только жить с Колином, уж прости, конечно. Душ, само собой, помогает, но...

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Блю? — раздраженно прервал его Бигби. — Чтобы я пошел в администрацию, взял заместителя мэра за шиворот и натыкал его носом в неисполненные гражданские просьбы, как нашалившего котенка? 

— Такой вариант меня очень даже устраивает, — воодушевленно кивнул Блю.

— А меня вот он устраивает не особо, и знаешь, почему? Потому что Крейн больше не в администрации, он — преступник в бегах, и на месте Крейна теперь Снежка, а это значит, что тыкать носом придется ее.

— Так пообщайся со Снежкой и будь с ней нежен, — пожал плечами Блю.

— Даже не начинай свои шуточки, — отмахнулся шериф.

— Только ленивый не подкалывает, да, Бигби? — лукавая улыбка Блю становилась все шире.

— Слушай, Блю, я ведь могу и вспомнить, что я Большой Злой Волк, — пригрозил Бигби. — Специально для тебя и прямо сейчас. Ты сам-то уже говорил с Снежкой?

— Конечно, шериф, — вздохнул Блю. — Боюсь, Снежке не до моих мелких неприятностей с ее-то масштабными заботами по улучшению качества жизни в районе, но, быть может, благодаря тебе мисс Уайт найдет немного времени для решения проблемы с жарой в нашей с Пиноккио комнатушке... Кстати, эта самая жара, она не может быть магического сорта?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ну, я только что доставлял посылку на 86-ю улицу, и, знаешь ли, там у меня не было желания раздеться до трусов и поселиться насовсем в ближайшем фонтане.

— Избавь меня от таких подробностей. Но я тебя понял, да.

— Спасибо, Бигби, — Блю энергично потряс его руку в рукопожатии. — Спасибо тебе заранее за то, что поговоришь с Снежкой и на Тринадцатом этаже узнаешь, почему мы тут все скоро запечемся до румяной корочки на манер булочек мисс Маффет.

— Блю, не наглей, — предупредил Бигби.

— Пока, Бигби! Моя работа сама себя не сделает. И не благодари меня за лишний повод пообщаться с Снежкой, — Блю прощально махнул ему курьерской папкой уже с порога и скрылся.

— Вот ведь засранец, — беззлобно проворчал Бигби ему вдогонку.

Выключив почти бесполезный вентилятор, Бигби сгреб со стола пачку «Хафф-энд-Пафф», зажигалку, ключ от офиса и направился в администрацию. 

Роскошные апартаменты Вудлендс буквально плавились от жары. Сто пять, уже сто пять, буквально кричал термометр на стене у входа в офис мэра. Снежка, конечно, держала марку, и потому даже сейчас, сидя за столом мэра, она не отказалась от закрытой блузки и строгого жакета. Бафкин спал на стопке книг, свесив голову и по-собачьи вывалив набок язык, рядом с ним стоял недопитый стакан виски с остатками льда, таявшего на глазах. Заместитель мэра, видимо, на этот раз решила закрыть глаза на пагубную привычку библиотекаря — или Снежке просто было теперь не до Бафкина и его маленьких слабостей.

— Бигби, — приветственно кивнула Снежка, отрываясь от бумаг. — Как дела?

— Подыхаю от этой жары, как и все мы. И я как раз за этим, Снежка. Тут Блю все не может добиться нормального кондиционера в их с Пиноккио жилье… — Бигби сделал паузу.

— Ох. Да. Я же видела его письмо. Крейн страшно запустил дела, в просьбах, адресованных мэру, теперь разбираться не легче, чем в почте Санта-Клауса… Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, — покачала головой Снежка. — Но ты ведь не только из-за этого, Бигби?

— Верно, есть и еще причины. Блю также думает, что жара в Фэйблтауне может быть магического свойства. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?

— Хорошо, что ты спросил, — ответила Снежка. — Как ни странно, у фрау Тотенкиндер, похоже, есть мысли по этому поводу. Ведьмы Тринадцатого этажа во главе с ней уже два дня проводят какие-то свои исследования за закрытой дверью и не считают нужным ставить меня в известность, чем именно они заняты. Я понимаю, что Тринадцатый этаж всегда ценил конфиденциальность своих занятий, скрывал тайны за семью замками, и это воспринималось как норма... Но так было при Крейне. Все же меня как нового заместителя мэра и временно исполняющего обязанности главы Фэйблтауна беспокоит подобная таинственность. Как бы то ни было, это Ведьмы.

— С Ведьмами нужно держать ухо востро, — согласился Бигби. — Два дня, говоришь? Я сам, конечно, неплохо переношу и жару, и холод, но эти два дня были особенно невыносимы даже для меня. Снежка, а не может жара оказаться каким-то побочным эффектом деятельности Ведьм? Может, оттого они и помалкивают. Открыли там у себя наверху врата в преисподнюю или что-то вроде того, а искры на нас сыплются. Может быть...

Его слова заглушила пожарная сигнализация.

— Эй, народ! — в дверь заглянул Джек Хорнер. — Говорят, на Тринадцатом этаже пожар начался!

— Так что ты там говорил об искрах, Бигби? — переспросила Снежка шерифа. — Скорее наверх!

Из зала заседания Совета Ведьм на Тринадцатом этаже валил густо-фиолетовый дым. У дверей Бигби обнаружил подоспевшего Джека — где беда, там и его любопытная задница, — Блю с очередным ворохом курьерских пакетов и папок под мышкой, явно озадаченного Просперо и очень сердитую фрау Тотенкиндер.

— Волк, ну наконец-то, — вместо приветствия обратилась к Бигби фрау Тотенкиндер. — Ты-то нам здесь и нужен.

— Тут пожарные нужны, а не я, — заметил Бигби, заглянув в зал и сразу же закашлявшись от едкого дыма.

— Не стой столбом. Сделай, что умеешь. Дуй-плюнь, ну же! — поторопила Бигби фрау Тотенкиндер.

— А вы сами-то наколдовать дождь или что-то подобное не можете? Вы же чертовы волшебники, знаменитые Ведьмы Тринадцатого этажа! Как насчет того, чтобы бурю призвать, а, Просперо?

— Магия Тринадцатого этажа недешево стоит, — напомнил Просперо. — И речь, как ты прекрасно знаешь, идет не о деньгах. Так что, Бигби, мы ждали тебя. Будь добр, разберись с этим поскорее, пока не начали гореть ценные волшебные книги.

— Поспеши, Бигби, — добавила Тотенкиндер. — Некоторые из наших книг при горении способны вызвать взрывную волну, способную уничтожить пару-тройку кварталов, а то и весь город — и это еще самые безобидные из возможных последствий. Так ты поможешь, шериф?

Вот что с ними делать, а? Только смириться и сделать, что просят. Призывая свою внутреннюю волчью суть выйти на поверхность и набирая побольше воздуха в грудь, Бигби с неудовольствием подумал, что уж пожарным-то в Вудлендс он точно не нанимался. Что еще придется делать шерифу Фэйблтауна в скором времени? Нянчить детей? Печь пончики?

Призванный Бигби в итоге шквал северного ветра со снегом, похожий на тот, что некогда снес домики трех поросят, на какие-то мгновения, конечно, усилил огонь, но потом снежные хлопья справились со своей задачей, спрятав недавно горевшую мебель под белыми холмиками. Через пять минут в зале Совета Ведьм можно было играть в снежки — или устроить здесь каток, смотря по желанию.

— И ты так мог все это время? — спросил Джек, который, разумеется, пришел поглазеть и уходить не торопился. — Это бы значительно облегчило нам жизнь в жару, ты ведь в курсе, да? Бигби, чувак, да на тебе можно делать неплохие деньги...

— Захлопнись, Джек, — огрызнулся Бигби. — Тотенкиндер! Что здесь такое было?

— Некоторым зельям очень важна стабильная температура, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер. — Перегрелась пара алхимических колб, вот и результат. Могло быть хуже, ты вовремя подоспел, Бигби, спасибо тебе.

— Вот как? Значит, пожар не связан с какими-то новыми магическими таинственными исследованиями Тринадцатого этажа?

— Дела Тринадцатого этажа тебя не касаются, шериф, — покачала головой фрау Тотенкиндер. — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, волчонок.

— Меня касается все, что происходит в Фэйблтауне, Тотенкиндер, — огрызнулся Бигби. — Я ведь гребаный шериф.

— Тебя касается все, кроме того, что происходит за этой дверью, шериф, — ответила старая колдунья, насмешливо подчеркнув последнее слово, и добавила уже серьезным тоном: — Поверь, Бигби: если бы Ведьмы хотели навредить Фэйблтауну, который ты защищаешь, они давно камня на камне бы здесь не оставили.

— Я это знаю. Но все же хотелось бы понимать, откуда за таинственность такая, что даже заместитель мэра не в курсе ваших дел.

— Он никогда и не был в курсе. Для собственной же безопасности, — сказала фрау Тотенкиндер, входя в зал и берясь за дверную ручку.

— Хотите снова закрыться там, внутри, и спрятать от всех свои тайны? — не удержалась Снежка.

— Хотим заняться делом, вот и все. До свидания, Бигби, еще раз спасибо, что помог с пожаром, — Просперо взялся за вторую створку, и они вместе с Тотенкиндер закрыли двери в зал изнутри. 

Было слышно, как в замке повернулся ключ.

— Нет, ну какая все же наглость! — вскипела Снежка. — Мое терпение на пределе.

— И что теперь? Дверь ломать будешь? — спросил Джек у Бигби.

— Брать Тринадцатый этаж штурмом и начинать войну с Ведьмами? Не лучшая идея.

— Есть и другие способы узнать, что у них там творится, — заметил Джек. — Я мог бы с этим помочь. Не даром, конечно.

Бигби и Снежка с сомнением переглянулись.

— Я скорее прикажу сломать эту дверь, — сказала Снежка, — чем пойду на сделку с вором.

— Попрошу, милочка: официальный статус вора среди сказаний сейчас только у Али-бабы! Нечего относиться ко мне предвзято из-за Розы, твоей сестренки...

— Не впутывай в это Розу, Джек!

— Потише, потише, — вмешался Бигби. — Снежка, если ты хочешь узнать правду о ведьмах, не вступая с ними в открытый конфликт, Джек действительно может быть полезен.

— Спасибо, Бигби, — расчувствовавшись, приложил Джек ладонь к груди.

— Учти: если ты попадешься и тебя превратят в жабу или какое-нибудь говорящее бревно, виноват будешь сам, — сказал ему Бигби.

— Не переживай, я свое дело знаю, — подмигнул Джек. — Главное — соответствующая оплата... — он выразительно посмотрел на Снежку.

Та скрестила руки на груди и, презрительно скривив губы, отвернулась. Джек и Бигби ждали, пауза затянулась, и Снежке стало явно неловко.

— Хорошо, — сдалась она наконец. — Если поможешь выяснить, что творится у Ведьм, я постараюсь забыть, что ты пытался выкрасть волшебную лампу из хранилища в администрации.

— Только постараешься? — лукаво уточнил Джек.

— Разберитесь с ведьмами — и я забуду об этом совсем, — отрезала Снежка. — А пока проблема не решена, у меня прекрасная память, Джек.

— Твоя задача, Хорнер, понять, что происходит за этой дверью, — сказал Джеку Бигби. — А я постараюсь кое-что проверить за пределами здания. Не попадайся на глаза Ведьмам!

— Я вас не подведу, Волк, — подмигнул Джек. — Можешь положиться на старину Джека.

— Уж не подведи, — кивнул Бигби. — Блю, а ты давай со мной. У меня к тебе дело.

***

К вечеру пекло нисколько не уменьшилось — стало только хуже. Во всем, впрочем, всегда есть свои плюсы: очереди в приемную администрации, часами не исчезавшие из коридоров Вудлендс, теперь явно укоротились, а часам к семи пропали совсем. Никто не выдерживал духоты и жары, даже самые настойчивые из недовольных горожан. Они стойко держались, пока столбики термометров неумолимо ползли к ста семи, но в итоге, разумеется, сдались. Последним неохотно ушел Грендель, Бигби встретился с ним в коридоре. Грен был голым по пояс, иссеченным подозрительно свежими на вид шрамами и, как обычно, нетрезвым и недовольным.

— Бигби! — Грендель встал посреди коридора, криво улыбаясь и раскинув руки, словно для объятий. — Какие люди! Неужели шериф соизволил появиться на работе?

— У меня дел точно побольше, чем у тебя, Грен. Не добавляй забот — уйди с дороги.

— Удели мне минутку, Волк. Я проторчал здесь весь сраный день, а ваша хренова контора мало напоминает прохладный бар Холли.

— Или прохладное болото, — добавил Бигби; Грендель зло поскрипел зубами в ответ на упоминание прежней жизни. — Ты опять не на работе? И откуда на этот раз тебя погнали в шею, а, Грен?

— А ты не знаешь, Бигби? — зло усмехнулся Грендель. — Этот урод Джерси сам предложил мне поработать у него, ну и что в итоге? Теперь он пытается свалить на меня вину за пожар у него в ломбарде.

— Погоди. В ломбарде был пожар?

— Ну да. Сегодня ночью, уже под утро. Мне, как обычно, не повезло, я как раз был в ломбарде на смене. На мою беду Джерси нанял меня охранять его бизнес. Разумеется, ты и насчет этого не в курсе.

— Не в курсе, верно. Черт, у меня так мозги спекутся, — Бигби потер наморщенный лоб. 

— Хватку теряешь, шериф. Впрочем, будто она у тебя была, — хмыкнул Грендель. — Разве что в Родных Землях и другого рода, ну, ты понимаешь.

— Я слишком увлекся поиском остатков преступной сети Скрюченного. Темные делишки фэйри с отмыванием грязных денег и наркотическими зельями съели мою неделю. А сегодня пожар случился и в Вудлендс, однако...

— Немудрено по такой-то жаре. Но знаешь, — Грен заговорщически огляделся по сторонам и наклонился к Бигби ближе, — у Джорджи случилось что-то странное.

— Ладно уж, пойдем в офис, — смягчился Бигби. — Там есть вентилятор, хотя бы можно дышать, и ты сможешь рассказать мне все.

Офис шерифа был открыт — дверь настежь. Бигби точно помнил, что закрывал офис, так что нахмурился, увидев это, но внутри оказался всего лишь снова Блю, на сей раз в компании Мухолова. Жара сказалась и на Мухе: он сменил привычный оранжевый костюм на гавайскую рубаху и широкие шорты, болтавшиеся вокруг тощих ног, и выглядел виноватым — видимо, переживал за подобную вольность.

— Конечно, спасибо за кондиционер, Бигби, его привезли, но помощь с установкой тоже не помешала бы, — заметил Блю сердито. 

— Блю, да я ведь и сам его поставлю, — возразил Мухолов. — Вместе установим, да и Пиноккио тоже поможет...

— Дружище, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но ты его уже два раза чуть не разбил, — возразил Блю. — И потом, даже если бы мы уже разобрались с кондиционером, какой в нем толк? Насладиться прохладой теперь все равно не удается, потому что посылают неведомо куда и неведомо зачем искать “то — не знаю что” в самое пекло. Что ты на это скажешь, Бигби? — Блю был явно обижен. — Я обычно не жалуюсь, но любому терпению есть предел, и... 

— Эй, Блю, — прервал его Бигби, — будь добр, выключи режим капризной принцессы, таких и без тебя тут полон дом. Лучше расскажи, как ваши успехи.

— Ну, — вздохнул Блю, — мы сделали то, что ты просил, и прочесали весь Фэйблтаун с термометрами в руках. Наверное, выглядели мы полными идиотами, но, знаешь, все верно: кое-где жара куда сильнее, а местами, наоборот, даже можно выжить без вентиляторов и тонны мороженого.

— Вот как? Что вам удалось узнать?

— Мы отметили на карте города места, где температура зашкаливала, — Мухолов разложил размеченную маркером карту на столе шерифа. — Вышло довольно занятно.

И действительно — красные точки на карте были соединены извилистой линией, ведущей от Вудлендс прямо к...

— Ломбард Дьявола из Джерси. Грен? — Бигби взглянул на Гренделя. — Так что ты хотел рассказать о ночном пожаре у Джерси? Самое время.

***

Дьявол из Джерси уже пристраивал на двери ломбарда табличку “Закрыто”, когда на нее упала коренастая тень Бигби и явственно потянуло запахом шерифовых дешевых сигарет — их ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Джерси закатил глаза, ругнулся вполголоса, сжал кулаки.

— Даже не думай, — предупредил его Бигби.

— Не думать о чем? О том, что это отличная идея — превратиться прямо посреди улицы, чтобы накостылять тебе? — обернулся к нему Джерси. — Привет, Волк. Я законопослушный гражданин, чтоб ты знал. Вон хоть у Гренделя спроси.

— Жопа ты, Джерси, жадная, злая и несправедливая жопа, — отозвался Грендель. — Я-то думал, у нас с тобой деловые отношения, если уж не дружеские, а ты...

— Что он тебе наплел, Бигби? — спросил Джерси шерифа. — Да, я выставил этого мерзавца, но я ему даже заплачу за два последних дня, кроме вчерашнего, разумеется, заплачу сразу, как только покрою расходы хоть немного.

— Никаких непредвиденных расходов у тебя бы не было, если бы ты относился к вещам, что приносят в твой ломбард, более разборчиво, — скрестил руки на груди Бигби. 

— О чем это ты? — Джерси старательно изобразил недоумение.

— Не коси под дурачка.

— Да ладно, Джерси, — Грен угрожающе шагнул к нему. — Расскажи по-хорошему про живой товар.

— Да, расскажи, какое отношение ты имеешь к контрабанде магических животных, — кивнул Бигби. — Очень интересно, для кого ты заказывал партии корма и где ты держишь всех этих тварей. Сколько их у тебя, два-три, десяток, сотня? Пожар начался в подвале, не так ли? Тебе не нужны были проблемы, и ты сплавил животное, которое его устроило, Ведьмам — они уже не раз интересовались твоей лавочкой, не так ли?

— А ты все же знаешь свое дело, Волк, — хмыкнул Джерси. — Действительно, кое-что пришлось сегодня передать Ведьмам в Вудлендс, потому как проблем я точно не хочу. Правда, заплатить они могли бы и получше.

— Что это, Джерси? Вернее, кто, и насколько это существо опасно? Учти, если не станешь сотрудничать, я не буду тратить на тебя время и просто расскажу про твои дела со зверьем Златовласке. Ты знаешь: она убьет за дурное обращение с животными. В прямом смысле слова убьет, — подчеркнул Бигби. — И эта смерть не будет быстрой и безболезненной, Джерси, поверь моему опыту общения с Голди.

— Так, только не эта психованная!.. Ну хорошо, хорошо, — отмахнулся Джерси. — Я уже сам жалею, что устроил у себя этот… Зверинец. Тварь доставили с Фермы на прошлой неделе, перекупщик должен был прийти за ней завтра, но проклятая птица едва не спалила мне ломбард… Пусть теперь с ней возятся Тотенкиндер и ее компания.

— Птица? — переспросил Бигби. — Что за птица такая?

— Птенец, по сути, — пожал плечами Джерси. — Ничего особо криминального, просто небольшой феникс.

— Феникс?! — выдохнул Грендель. — Охренеть можно, Бигби, твои помощнички нарисовали тебе траекторию расположения в городе какашек самовоспламеняющейся птахи, так, выходит? Мне нравится наш город.

— Пришлось заглянуть с птицей в пару мест, прежде чем доставить ее Ведьмам, — подтвердил Джерси. — Магия обычно оставляет какие-то следы, в случае с фениксом, видно, тепловые. Жару от этой птахи хватит, чтобы спалить город, по ходу, но кто же знал? Я вот не хренов магический орнитолог, я лишь помогаю товару найти покупателя, а покупателю — найти товар. Чертов Джек. Он почти убедил меня, что нашел тех, кто способен заплатить за птицу больше, чем Тринадцатый этаж…

— Джек Хорнер? А он тут при чем? — вскинул брови Бигби. — То есть что же, этот засранец все еще работает с тобой, Джерси?

— А куда он денется, Джек всегда там, где пахнет деньгами и неприятностями, — хмыкнул Джерси.

— Чтоб он провалился, этот Джек, — проворчал Бигби. — Грен! Давай-ка со мной в Вудлендс, и поскорее. Считай, что ты снова работаешь.

— Это кем же, интересно? — поинтересовался Грендель.

— Помощником шерифа — до первого случая, когда ты меня выбесишь. Надо набить кое-кому морду и не дать выкрасть феникса. Судя по всему, именно кражу птицы Хорнер и хочет провернуть. Птичка-то редкая и ценная. Это, пожалуй, не менее лакомый кусочек, чем волшебная лампа или другой магический артефакт.

***

Бить Джеку физиономию — к определенному разочарованию Гренделя — не пришлось, как не пришлось и устраивать внезапные визиты к Ведьмам. Едва выйдя из лифта на Тринадцатом этаже, Бигби и Грендель столкнулись с целой делегацией волшебников Фэйблтауна во главе с Тотенкиндер и незнакомой девицей. Рядом с Тотенкиндер шла девушка в белом деловом брючном костюме и с длинной темно-русой косой, схваченной крупной серебряной заколкой-месяцем. В руках девушка держала клетку с огненной птицей; голубоватое марево защитного заклинания удерживало пламя, не давая его языкам и жару прорываться между золоченых зачарованных прутьев.

— ...От лица волшебников Фэйблтауна приношу извинения за доставленные неудобства, — говорила гостье Тотенкиндер. — Мы могли быть осмотрительнее.

— Никаких проблем, — уверила в ответ девушка приятным голосом с сильным акцентом. — Теперь уже никаких. О, — она увидела Гренделя и Бигби, с интересом прищурила на них огромные синие глаза. — Это, наверное, шериф Волк? Вас помнят в наших краях.

— Эм… Привет? — поздоровался Бигби. — Это в каких же краях меня помнят?

— В России, вас помнят выходцы из Сказочной Руси, — улыбнулась девушка. — У нас сохранилось немало историй о Злом Волке.

— Познакомься, Бигби — это Царевна-Лебедь, — представила гостью фрау Тотенкиндер. — Она прибыла сюда, чтобы забрать жар-птицу и отвезти ее на родину.

— Так это не феникс, — Бигби нагнулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть птицу. 

Той явно было тесно в клетке, и птица презрительно покосилась на него желтым глазом, выгнула изящную длинную шею, вскрикнула. Голосок у жар-птицы оказался довольно противный, скрипучий и пронзительный, из тонкого клюва вылетел сполох ало-золотого пламени.

— О нет, последнего феникса видели в Китае двадцать лет назад, и то сведения не самые точные, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер. 

— Жар-птица сбежала из общины русских сказаний в Саратове, сестрица Аленушка оказалась не лучшим смотрителем местного зверинца. Вот кто мог вообще сомневаться, я предупреждала о ее ненадежности, — вздохнула Лебедь. — Потом наши местные контрабандисты поймали птицу и переправили сюда по заказу, как мы выяснили сегодня, некоего Джерси.

— Чертов Джерси. Я все-таки натравлю на него Златовласку, — проворчал Бигби.

— Когда в Вудлендс позвонили из Саратова, мы потратили почти три дня на поиски птицы и ее доставку сюда, — сказала фрау Тотенкиндер. — Без должного присмотра жар-птица может быть довольно опасна, два пожара — это еще мелочи в сравнении с тем, что она могла устроить в городе.

— Но почему вы не поставили в известность Снежку?

— Потому что Лебедь обратилась лично ко мне, а в перевозке птицы через таможню оказалась задействована одна особа, приятель которой сегодня попытался обокрасть Тринадцатый этаж, — выгнула бровь фрау Тотенкиндер.

— Роза, — понял Бигби.

— Она самая. Роза Красна. Пойми, Бигби: девочки мне как родные, я вовсе не хотела, чтобы они ссорились лишний раз. Хотелось сначала попробовать решить проблему без участия Снежки — у нее и без сестры хватает головной боли, не так ли? Снежка сейчас у Розы и учит ее уму-разуму, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер. — А о Джеке мы позаботились.

— Ну и где этот мерзавец? Лично провожу его в карцер.

— В этом нет необходимости, — улыбнулась Лебедь. — Я застала вора на месте преступления и применила старое и хорошо проверенное заклинание.

— Значит, все же попался Джек… — усмехнулся Бигби. — Но во что вы его превратили?

— В обыкновенную муху, — ответила Лебедь. — Я так баловалась когда-то с будущим мужем, мы попробовали комара, муху и шмеля для его шпионских приключений по молодости. Заклинание временное, но уму-разуму поучить воришку вполне успеет.

— Да уж, — ухмыльнулся Грендель. — Бигби, что не так?

— Тотенкиндер, — Бигби выглядел действительно обеспокоенным. — У вас уборку сегодня на этаже еще не делали?

— Мухолов, — хором сказали фрау Тотенкиндер и Грендель.

— Будем думать, что все хорошо, и он возится с кондиционером Блю, — пробормотал Бигби, но напрасно.

Мухолов, плановая уборка которого на Тринадцатом этаже бывала днем, как раз выкатил свою тележку из зала Совета Ведьм.

— Привет, — помахал он делегации. — Как дела? Почему вы так на меня смотрите, я зашел со служебного входа, нужно было предупредить, да? Но ведь обычно…

— Мухолов. Надо поговорить насчет одной твоей нехорошей привычки, — нахмурился Бигби.

— Бигби, что ты, я же… — растерялся было Мух. — Ладно, сдаюсь, я съел всего одну муху за сегодня!

— Только не говори, что это произошло на Тринадцатом этаже и в ближайшие… — Бигби вопросительно посмотрел на фрау Тотенкиндер.

— Полтора часа, — подсказала она.

Мухолов нервно сглотнул.

Бигби вытер пот со лба. Благодаря заклинанию, наложенному на клетку жар-птицы, теперь стало куда прохладнее, но потеть определенно было от чего. Даже не столько потому, что Джека Хорнера в виде мухи случайно проглотил уборщик, а потому, что рабочий день шерифа опять ни в какую не хотел заканчиваться.


End file.
